Selfish
by lady jennevere
Summary: Bill and Fleur's wedding day. But does it end how everyone expects? [ONESHOT]


**Summary:** Bill and Fleur's wedding day, but does it end the way everyone expects?

**Author's Note:** I wrote this originally for a game I was in, but I spruced it up and decided to share it. I'm posting this without re-reading it a thousand times, so forgive me if there are any mistakes. I think I caught them all. ((and I do intend on keeping this as an oneshot))

**Disclaimer: **Not claiming anything as mine. This is just for fun and all that jazz.

**

* * *

**

Selfish

Vibrant shades of pinks and reds lit up the sky as dusk settled in over the beautifully decorated garden. The last of the guests filed in and took their seats, looking up at the alter expectantly. Mrs. Weasley sat on the front row, blubbering quietly while Mr. Weasley held her hand. They were both so very proud of this moment.

Bill looked at them and took a deep breath. If he and Fleur ended up half as happy as the two of them, he would consider himself very lucky. At the sound of the piano Bill glanced over at his brothers standing beside him and gave them a big smile.

Charlie winked and patted him on the shoulder. Bill turned and watched the first few bridesmaids appear through the garden entrance. Excitement bubbled up inside of him as they each made their way down the aisle to stand opposite his groomsmen. Bill smirked at Ginny when she passed him to join Fleur's cousins and sisters. Her smile did little to cover her scowl.

Bill knew she hated the dresses Fleur had picked out. In all actuality, Bill didn't blame her. They were a pink nightmare and had to be uncomfortable. He could sympathize. Bill tugged at his bow tie, hating it and the suit he was wearing. He couldn't wait for the reception to start so he could at least loosen up a bit.

Charlie nudged him when the little flower girl finally made her way down the aisle stopping only a few times to smile at the crowd. "This is it," he mumbled. Bill looked out into the audience, shocked at just how many people had shown up. He had fought against a large wedding the entire summer, but for the first time, he was glad for it. This many people together for a happy occasion was something he needed.

The music picked up, announcing Fleur, and Bill watched the entrance with nothing but love in his eyes. Slowly, everyone turned, waiting to see the bride. Instead, Fleur's father stood there looking back up to the house with a confused expression on his face.

Bill's smile faltered only slightly as Fleur's father held up his hands in apology and disappeared. Worried, Bill glanced at Charlie, hoping for a sign of reassurance. What this some king of joke? Charlie simply shrugged.

The piano stopped and a hushed murmur fell over the crowd. When Bill glanced back at up the aisle, Fleur's father was standing there again looking dumbfounded and clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

Bill's heart pounded fast, and he was down the aisle in a split second. He could hear the frantic whispering moving through the crowd, but blocked it out of his mind. He solely focused on Fleur's father. When Bill reached the doorway, Fleur's father had a horrified look in his eyes and gestured to the paper. He was quietly muttering something about finding a letter in Fleur's room.

"What letter?" Bill snapped. He could feel a few people gathering behind him. He really did not want an audience for this. Fleur's father mumbled something in French and held out his hand, the crumpled letter inside. Bill felt his heart sink. He took the letter and saw Fleur's familiar flowery handwriting. He glanced around wildly, ignoring the concerned looks and headed down the hall. The letter remained in one hand as his other hand reached up and undid the bow tie.

He threw open the door to his room and tossed his jacket and bowtie aside. Bill fell into a chair, elbows resting on his knees and began reading.

_  
Bill,_

_I can only imagine the thoughts running through your mind right about now. And I could apologize for them, but we both know that it won't help. That's the one thing I'll regret. Please don't hate me forever._

After our conversation last night, I sat for a long time last night, thinking about what you said. What I said. All of the concerns we had. I thought about marrying you today with all those words between us and I knew it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair.

I loved you. I always have. Even with all your pig headedness and temper. People are going to think this is about the attack and the scars it left you with. But you and I both know that's not the issue.

_I was more than happy to start a life with you and move on, but I can't do that anymore. It goes beyond your indifference to the wedding planning these past few months. I can overlook that. But I can't overlook your indifference to me. You've changed Bill. Everything about you. And I can't live with that. I can't live with you._

I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier, before everyone's time was wasted. And I'm sorry to leave  
you with everyone to deal with, but I couldn't be in the castle anymore. I couldn't be near you. I knew that one look into your eyes and I'd be trapped. I'd be trapped into a life I don't want.

_I had to escape.  
I hope one day you will forgive me.  
_

_Fleur_

Bill read the letter several times, wanting the words to change. Wanting it to be a dream. Wanting her to still be beside him. Anything but reality. He crumpled the paper in his fist and held his head in his hands, his eyes burning.

What was he going to do now?


End file.
